The present invention relates to a thermally insulative and waterproof barrier for protecting an exterior surface and, more particularly, to such a barrier which is flexible.
It is known in the construction art to provide a thermally insulative and waterproof barrier for protecting an exterior surface of a structure, whether the structure be a slab, a foundation, or a wall. Typically, the barrier is substantially inflexible so that the several pieces forming the barrier, when being installed, are placed both side-by-side and end-to-end to form butt joints. When butting the barrier pieces, the butting joints will be loose and, as a result, the barrier in the joint area is less effective. Thus, moisture and cold air can work its way into and through the joint, thereby reducing or eliminating the desired moisture and thermal barrier protection. The barrier cannot conform itself to the subsoil or the foundation, but only hits or rests on the high spots, thereby leaving voids under the barrier which can lead to breaking of the barrier in unsupported areas and possibly even structural problems with respect to concrete or other material poured thereover since the material is not installed to an even thickness.
On the other hand, overlapping of substantially inflexible barrier pieces creates an unattractive appearance, allows ambient winds to drive under a barrier piece to blow it out of position, and precludes the use of conventional flashing over the barrier. Most importantly, overlapping barrier pieces may interfere with formation of an operatively continuous barrier as substantially inflexible barrier pieces will not substantially conform peripherally to a subsoil, foundation or wall, as necessary to provide an operatively continuous barrier. Additionally, because of the voids caused by such overlapping of substantially inflexible barrier pieces at and adjacent the overlap, even the limited amount of walking on the barrier required for installation purposes may break the barrier pieces and thereby reduce the desired barrier properties.
As both butting joints and overlapping joints are not entirely satisfactory, the industry has for the most part used butting joints, but then sealed the butt joints, for example, with an adhesive sealing tape or like sealant. For the tape or like sealant to be properly bonded with the butt joint, the exposed butt joint surface must be clean so as to be free of dirt, dust, etc. In addition to the cost of the sealing tape or like sealant, substantial time and labor must be expended to operatively seal the butt joints, thereby increasing the effective cost of the barrier.
Additionally, in the known barrier materials, the thermal insulation within is not operatively sealed against exposure to moisture, which can deleteriously affect certain types of thermal insulation, such as aluminum.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thermally insulative and waterproof barrier for protecting an exterior surface using a plurality of flexible blankets having overlapping edges, thereby to avoid the extra cost involved with the time, labor and materials required for sealing of butt joints.
Another object is to provide such a barrier which in a preferred embodiment will substantially conform to a subsoil, foundation, or wall to provide an operatively continuous barrier.
A further object is to provide such a barrier wherein in a preferred embodiment the thermal insulation is sealed against attack by moisture.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a barrier which in a preferred embodiment is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and use.